


Team Dysfunction

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn't believe that Enzo had cost them the match again! That uppity, thespian douche Aiden English had been right where Cass wanted him, one big boot and the victory would have been theirs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

Cass stomped towards the backstage area of the arena, flinging the curtain aside as he walked through it. He couldn't believe that Enzo had cost them the match again! That uppity, thespian douche Aiden English had been right where Cass wanted him, one big boot and the victory would have been theirs. 

But Enzo had to go and try to show off for Carmella by tagging himself in and getting the pin. _That_ plan had backfired and Enzo caught Aiden's finisher, the Directors Cut instead, costing them the match. 

Now Cass could understand wanting to impress a dame as fine as Carmella as much as the next guy but not at the cost of their careers, not at the cost of their shot to be number one contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championships. 

"Hey! Hey Cass, wait up!" Enzo called after him. 

Cass considered ignoring him and continuing on his way but instead he stopped, took a deep breath and counted to ten before turning around to face his tag team partner. 

"What was that? Why'd you just leave me back there, huh?" Enzo said between gulps of air. He was still out of breath from the match and having to jog to catch up to Cass. 

"I could say the same to you Enzo, what was that? I was clearly in control of the match. I had it in the bag, I was three seconds away from a victory! A shot at being the number one contenders! Why would you tag yourself in like that?" Cass' voice was raised in anger and they'd started to catch the attention of some of the other people backstage. 

Cass could care less if people stared at them. He was so angry at this point, but more than that he was tired of losing. Especially when he knew that they could do so much better. He knew that he and Enzo were a solid team, a great team even and things had been going alright until Carmella showed up and Enzo had started prancing and preening in front of her like a leopard spotted peacock all the time. 

Before Enzo could respond though Carmella stomped over to them, gum snapping, her heels clicking menacingly on the floor. Once she joined them she shoved Enzo angrily. 

"What was that dummy? Cass had that match all wrapped up with a freakin bow and you go and tag yaself in like that. You must be some kinna crazy, Jersey boy. These twisted attempts to impress me have become such an issue that it's costing us matches. Regardless of how you feel, or _think_ you feel, about me Enzo you need to get your head together. This isn't just about you! It's about all of us! We're a team and when one person struggles, we all struggle." 

Cass could hardly believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had he expected Carmella to become a part of their team and when she did he never would have believed she'd become as invested in it as they were. However, it was obvious to Cass now that this wrestling dream now meant as much to Carmella as it did to him and Enzo and his respect for Carmella grew tenfold in that moment. Now they just had to get Enzo's head back in the game and things would be golden. 

"She's right Enzo. If you absolutely have to pursue her, which by the way I think it's obvious that Carmella isn't interested and is a complete waste of your time," and Carmella nodded at this. "Reserve that for outside the ring. Can you do that? Can we get this team back on track?" 

Enzo stood silent for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck before answering "Yeah, I can handle that. Me and you Cass, we're teammates for life but more importantly we’re best friends, brothers for life. Sorry about what’s been going on the past few weeks’ man. I never meant to jeopardize our team like that. I promise, it won't happen again." 

Cass nodded. "Alright Zo, Imma hold ya to that. Now, let’s get dressed and get out of here. I'm starving."

Before turning around and heading back to the locker rooms to change he looked at Carmella. "You wanna come grab a bite with us? It's on me tonight." 

"Course I wanna come, ya big dope. You guys are my boys now, my team. Where you go, I go. Well, everywhere _except_ the men's locker room.” She pointed over her shoulder. “I'll go wait for you guys in the car." 

Carmella had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Cass on the cheek and when Enzo looked like he was about to complain about his lack of a kiss Carmella rolled her eyes and conceded in planting a kiss on Enzo's cheek too. Then she turned around and started heading for the exit, the words "The things I do for you." trailing behind her. 

Cass and Enzo shared a laugh at that and Cass knew that things would be okay from then on out. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "This isn't just about you! It's about all of us!" If you enjoyed it, let me know it.


End file.
